


Zen's Such A Sweetheart - Zen/Reader

by xEternally_Yoursx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEternally_Yoursx/pseuds/xEternally_Yoursx
Summary: Reader has her period and Zen comes to the rescue!





	Zen's Such A Sweetheart - Zen/Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravoCube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/gifts).



> (Fluff period oneshot for my good friend, Bravo)
> 
> -Warnings: None? Just a happy fluff. Beware of a short oneshot!-

"Y/n?"You heard your name being called, you can hear your door of your apartment being shut. You closed your eyes tightly and groaned rolling onto your stomach to ease the pain of your cramps, you started your period and you've always had pretty bad ones sometimes it took too much pain to where you have to have a more powerful medicine than Midol. "Sweetie, I'm home."You heard as the voice gotten closer to your room. You turned onto your back, seeing your boyfriend, Zen. "What's wrong? You don't look so good. Are you sick?"He asked worried as he sat down on your bed. Putting a hand on your forehead, checking your temperature. You gave a breathy laugh. "No, I'm not... Well, i wouldn't say sick. I'm... Uh, this is embarrassing."You groaned, Zen looked at you, confused. "I'm having my monthly friend."You said with a blush, Zen pursed his lips together in a "Oh" "Do you need anything, darling?"He asked. Oh, how blessed you are to have such a kind boyfriend. You nodded weakly. "Chocolate, anything sweet really."You told him, he nodded and got up giving you a quick peck on the forehead. "I'll be back."He told you with a soft smile before leaving the apartment to get what you needed. You sighed and rolled back onto your stomach, closing your eyes for sleep.

-Time skip-

You must've fell asleep for long, you heard your apartment door being shut. You know that was Zen. You rolled onto your back, waiting to your handsome prince to walk into your bedroom. "Got you your chocolate and sweets."He lifted the bag full of Hershey's and sour candy, you smiled in thanks and sat up a little to eat your sweets, Zen sat at the side of your bed, laying in bed with you. "Thank you, babe."You told him with a smile as you swallowed your chocolate. He smiled back. "No problem. Anything for my queen."He purred as he got closer to you for a cuddle which you gladly accepted as you continued your eating, Zen picked up the remote of your TV changing through the channels, putting on your favorite movie that was playing. He kissed the top of your head. "I love you, i hope you feel better."He said, your eyes started to tear up from the emotions of love and kindness. "I love you too. I will, sweetie. Let's just enjoy this time together."You said, he nodded. And the rest of the night was just that, cuddling, giving each other kisses, and sharing your candy. You were very thankful for Zen.


End file.
